Hope
by Regularamanda
Summary: Even when it looks impossible, there's always hope. Fix it for 'Affinity'. Sam and Jack.


_Author's Note- Okay so I know this has been done to death, but I couldn't help it…I needed to fix it! And it is yet again another GW inspired plot bunny. Enjoy!_

**Hope**

General Jack O'Neill sat in his office, trying his best to bury himself in his work, trying his hardest not to concentrate on the conversation that had taken place hours before.

She was getting married.

And he knew deep down that he'd never interfere. Never give her cause to have regrets. And God what was he supposed to say? It was her life, her decision. It was up to her to figure out what to do with her life and from the look in her eyes he knew what she would do. She'd say yes and plan her wedding. And he'd be happy for her. He'd put on the facade of the happy CO, the one he had put on every damn day for years.

But that didn't mean that his feelings had changed. They were still as strong as that day when she was trapped behind the force shield and he finally admitted it to himself.

That attraction that he had felt for her had only grown, intensified tenfold. It had led to friendship and admiration. He'd been by her side for years, got to know the soldier that she was. Got to know the woman that she was. And slowly but surly his feelings had intensified. Until finally one thing was certain.

He loved her.

And then came the Za'tarc testing...the having to shoot her twice with a zat....hearing her humming in that elevator...having her say yes to someone else.

He'd bury his love for her, never let it show again. He didn't have the right to love her, not now. Not when she had agreed to become someone else's wife.

And everyday when she came into work and she had that smile on her face, he'd know it wasn't meant for him. He wouldn't be the one to make her smile, wouldn't be the one to put that sparkle in her eye. Wouldn't be the one to fall asleep with her in his arms. He wasn't going to be the one whispering sweet nothings into her ear at night. Wouldn't be the father of her children. Wouldn't be the one to hold her at night when the ghost of the past came up. And he wouldn't be the one at life's end, holding her hand as she slowly slipped away.

Those rights were reserved for someone else entirely.

In the deep recesses of his heart he knew that it was breaking him. Oh he'd never let it show, but his heart was slowly breaking.

He'd stay at the SGC till it was all said and done. But then he'd retire and lose himself in the woods of Minnesota. He wouldn't stick around after she married. He'd be her friend, but his longing for her would never cease.

He'd always figured that one the bad guys were gone, that he'd retire with a certain blonde Colonel in a nice cabin in Minnesota.

And in the deep recesses of his heart, all these years that's what he'd been fighting the bad guys for. That cabin in the woods. Being able to hold the woman he loved in his arms. Being able to show her every little thing that he felt in his heart. For having a normal life with her. Their future. Because once the bad guys were gone, he could have everything that he wanted, and he could have it with her.

But with four small words that dream, that hope, had once and for all been put to rest.

_Pete gave me this._

With a sigh and a shake of his head Jack when back to doing his work. No use dwelling on what couldn't be changed. The proposal shouldn't have been the blow that it was. He knew when he heard her humming what that meant.

A few minutes later a knock on the door startled him.

"Come in." He said clearing his throat.

The door opened and _she_ came in and closed the door.

He tried to ignore how beautiful she was, tried to ignore her smile and what it caused him to feel.

He was failing miserably.

"Carter what can I do for you?" Jack asked as he quickly, trying to be professional.

Sam nervously shifted, uncomfortable.

"I told him no." she whispered.

Jack's eyes brows rose and that hope, in an instant, came to life once more.

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

Sam glanced at the floor.

"He's not who I want." She said as she lifted her eyes, colliding with his.

Jack swallowed. He wasn't good at this.

"Uh...Carter..." Jack started to say but she interrupted him.

"If I loved him the way I should, it wouldn't have taken me 2 weeks to say yes...It would have never worked between Pete and me." Sam said.

What was he supposed to say? What did she want him to say? He still had nothing to give her.

"Nothings changed. We can't...I can't..."

"I just need to know one thing...have your feelings changed?" She asked softly. "If they have then..."

Jack cut her off with a shake of his head and a quiet "No."

Sam shot him that her killer grin and he wondered if it was possible to fall in love with her all over again.

"I can wait." Sam said honestly.

"Me too." Jack said with a grin.

Sam smiled before leaving.

Jack sat, speechless, in his office. Hardly believing what had just happened.

She wasn't getting married.

She didn't want Pete. She wanted him. And she was willing to wait.

Jack grinned.

There was hope.

And with hope came the possibility, the certainty, of a life filled with her laughs and her smiles.

Which would be meant for him.

And no one else.

Until death do they part.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- Thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know!_


End file.
